Everybody Loves Yoshi: The Movie
Everybody Loves Yoshi: The Movie is a movie directed by Doodledoug3212 and produced by RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald. The film was released to SMASHING! reviews and was a box office success. 2 sequels are currently in development. Plot In the year 2015, Yoshi and his friends are relaxing on Yoshi's Island when suddenly, they are greeted by Twilight Sparkle, who reports that strange activity has been going on around the Mushroom Kingdom. Yoshi rounds up his closest allies: Birdo, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach and heads out to investigate. Meanwhile, in AwesomeSeaCucumber Hell, AwesomeSeaCucumber is briefing his army on their next course of action: to exterminate The Soviet Yoshis, The Soviet Ronalds, and The Barney Bunch. AwesomeSeaCucumber bargains Kamek and Bowser into forming an Anti-Yoshi Alliance with him, and sends his army out to their first target: Ronald McDonald Hell. When Yoshi and friends arrive in the Mushroom Kingdom, they find that ASC has conquered Princess Peach's Castle and filled the area with his minions. Yoshi and his team soon encounter Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder, and a fight breaks out. Naturally, Yoshi and pals destroy Elmo's gang and send them flying all the way to Canada. Suddenly, Ronald McDonald sends out a distress call to the Soviet Yoshis to come to RMDH. Elsewhere, AwesomeSeaCucumber has began his reign of total destruction by kidnapping several members of the Soviet Yoshis and the Soviet Ronalds, conquering Equestria and Drewland, cutting off access between Yoshi's Island and RMDH, and recruiting several of Yoshi, Ronald, and Drew's arch-enemies, including Colonel Sanders and Fatty Bear. In RMDH, the Soviet Yoshis find the Soviet Ronalds under attack by Tomo Takino, Eric Matthews, Groose, and a brainwashed Gaston. The allies team up to defeat AwesomeSeaCucumber's underlings and snap Gaston out of his trance. Yoshi and Ronald receive an emergency call from The Barney Bunch to come to Drewland as soon as possible. Back in ASCH, AwesomeSeaCucumber is ratting out Elmo and friends for failing to defeat the Soviet Yoshis, and signals out his next objective of bombing Yoshi's Island and RMDH. By the time the Soviet Yoshis and Soviet Ronalds reach Drewland, much of the Barney Bunch has been taken hostage by AwesomeSeaCucumber's Pokemon henchmen Spinda and Espurr. A Pokemon battle breaks out, with Yoshi and Ronald winning and liberating the Barney Bunch. After being joined by Drew Pickles and Barney the Dinosaur, the team gets a distress call from Princess Celestia in Equestria, and thus sets out to assist the ponies. In ASCH, AwesomeSeaCucumber is furious at Tomo, Eric, and Groose for failing him. He decides to send out his next set of goons to take care of Yoshi's band of heroes. Upon reaching Equestria, Yoshi and company are immediately confronted by Navi, Duster, and Suiseiseki, who have been sent to exterminate the heroes. While Yoshi, Ronald, Birdo, and Mario are fighting ASC's henchmen, Luigi and Peach are able to sneak away and liberate the ponies, who help out in defeating Navi, Duster, and Suiseiseki. Another distress call comes from King Dedede in RMDH, saying to get everyone back to RMDH fast! Meanwhile, AwesomeSeaCucumber chastises Navi, Duster, and Suiseiseki for failing him, and sends out Colonel Sanders and Fatty Bear to take care of our heroes. In Ronald McDonald Hell, King Dedede explains that not only has the place been bombed, but some of the younger Soviet Yoshi and Soviet Ronald members are being held hostage. Before anyone can do anything, Colonel Sanders and Fatty Bear ambush the group. During the battle, Mario is severely injured by Colonel Sanders, but Birdo is able to liberate the younger members of the Soviet Yoshis and Soviet Ronalds, who help out in defeating the Colonel and Fatty. The gang receives a final distress call from Waluigi in Yoshi's Island, telling them to retreat back to Yoshi's Island ASAP. Luigi, Peach, Birdo, and King Dedede grab Mario and everyone retreats. Finally at the brink of his rage, ASC breaks his alliance with Bowser and Kamek, throwing them all the way to Yoshi's Island as he plans his ultimate assault. When Yoshi's team finally reaches Yoshi's Island, they find it has been bombed. Suddenly, Bowser and Kamek appear and ask Yoshi to form a temporary alliance so they can get revenge on ASC. Before Yoshi can agree, AwesomeSeaCucumber appears and prepares to obliterate Yoshi's Island. During the final battle, Luigi and Peach take the injured Mario to Yoshi's House to recover. However, ASC nearly wipes out Yoshi's team. Just when it seems like all hope is lost, Yoshi finds a stray Smash Ball nearby, transforming him into Super Dragon! Yoshi finally manages to defeat AwesomeSeaCucumber and vanquish him from Yoshi's Island forever! With ASC finally defeated, Yoshi, Birdo, Luigi, the fully recovered Mario, and Peach were regarded as heroes, and everything returns to normal. However, Bowser and Kamek decide to break their temporary alliance with Yoshi by stealing his box of Apple Jacks! Yoshi chases his enemies off into the sunset, and all is well. THE END! Cast *Yoshi: a cheerful dinosaur who is commander of the Soviet Yoshis and main protagonist. *Birdo: Yoshi's wife who is often mistaken to be female. *Mario: the world famous Italian plumber from Brooklyn and Yoshi's best friend. Severely injured by Colonel Sanders. *Luigi: Mario's brother and Yoshi's 2nd best friend. *Princess Peach: the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and Yoshi's 3rd best friend. *Ronald McDonald: the INSANE pedophilic clown and head honcho of the Soviet Ronalds. *Drew Pickles: the most homosexual man ever and leader of the Barney Bunch. *AwesomeSeaCucumber: the main antagonist. He plans on eradicating his foes and is commander of the AwesomeSeaCucumber Army. Category:Movies Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Yoshi